Lollipop
'''Lollipop '''is a female contestant on Object Land Personilatly Lollipop is a nice girl who hates Barf Bag(this is Lollipop from BFB). The nice girl, bossy, stubborn, easily angry one. She always wants to be reviewed as the most prettiest girl that anyone will ever lay their eyes upon. She has a tendency for getting easily angry with those who comment her rudeness or commenting on how beautiful she is, but because she thinks that they are picking on her she ends up yelling at them, becoming physically violent. This was shown in one episode when she started screaming out of anger and kicked someone up in the air. She is very competitive, stubborn, selfish, greedy, and always wants to be viewed as the pretty girl. Coverage She first appears yelling at Ketchup and Mustard angrily asking them what they were doing, and tells them that they were going to watch her do her hair.(Even through she has no hair) She throws a cake at Toilet Paper. Pizza tells her she has no right to do that, but she threatened to throw a cake at him. She later stands with everyone else to be contestants in Object Land. Her background is red (Pink in episodes 3 and 4) She is later seen pushing Calculator off the platform. Ketchup and Mustard tell her she's amazing, but gets mad, because she's "more than amazing" then pushed Mustard off, and got pushed off by Ketchup. At team picking time, she was put on to Gumball's team, and tells her she hates her, because she was choosing last, and wanted to be chosing first. In the challenge, she did nothing to help her team, and Gumball said she was being lazy, she got mad obviously. Her team lost after Bowling Ball found the pencil. In Episode 2, she was declared safe even at 30 votes, she got 8 votes to get the prize, but got immunity from Crayon (Mostly because he couldn't speak) Her next appearance wasn't until the being featured into the theme song, singing. She didn't have an appearance in Episode 3, not appearing at all. Her first appearance in Episode 4 was when she asked what Yo Yo was doing, he replied that he was looking at the grass, Lollipop advised him to be looking at her, because of being so good looking. she screamed so loud, she exploded when Yo Yo told her she was ugly. She later appears with Ruler and Gumball talking about going to the mall, but instead she and Yo Yo went into the producer's office to buy stuff that Emerald wanted on EBay. She later appears impatienly waiting for the package to arrive, her team lost. She was going to be elimanated in episode five, but the series got reloaded, so she's safe for another day. Appearance Lollipop is a red lollipop (Kind of resembling a cherry dum dum) She is red on the top and wite on the stick. There was also a recommended character named Lollipop from bfdi , only she was purple instead of red, and looked like she still had a rapper, rather than being opened. Category:Females Category:Mean Category:Stupid Category:Enemy For Everyone Category:Team Lollipop Category:Arms And Legs Category:Jerk Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Category:Villain Category:Tall Category:RETARD Category:Plant Category:Dump Category:Bae Category:Insane Category:Voice by Quincy Deckman Category:Dum dum Category:Brother of so Category:Brother of someone who is in bfb Category:Sib Category:Sibling who is in in BFB